Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-x+6y = 0}$ ${x = 4y-2}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $4y-2$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-}{(4y-2)}{+ 6y = 0}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-4y+2 + 6y = 0$ $2y+2 = 0$ $2y+2{-2} = 0{-2}$ $2y = -2$ $\dfrac{2y}{{2}} = \dfrac{-2}{{2}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 4y-2}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 4}{(-1)}{ - 2}$ $x = -4 - 2$ ${x = -6}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-x+6y = 0}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-x + 6}{(-1)}{= 0}$ ${x = -6}$